


Saeran x Nabi Collection

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: A collection of short stories featuring Saeran and my OC Nabi KyungIf you're interested in her, please look at her bio on amino.  I hope I'm allowed to link it here?http://aminoapps.com/p/aaxbjn





	1. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Do you like to be alone or do you like having company?
> 
>  
> 
> Note: While this is about Nabi's thoughts about Saeran, it also doubles as an explanation of how I feel about my friends I've met on amino.
> 
> I've never had anyone like me before, especially not for the person I really am. I love all of you more than I could ever put into words.
> 
> Thank you for accepting me. It means the world.

Nabi had always preferred to be alone, or at least that was what she’d always thought.

There was comfort in solitude.

When she was alone, nobody would judge her, nobody would shout at her or tell her what to do. She could do whatever she wanted, and she could do it her way.

She’d never liked being around people.

It was only when she met Saeran that she realized that her preference to be alone was merely what she’d been conditioned to feel.

With him, it was different.

He was calm, quiet. He didn’t always speak, and he never got mad at her. When they talked, it was interesting to the both of them, and when they didn’t, the silence was comfortable.

His presence was comfortable.

And when he was gone, she realized that she hated being alone.

She’d always hated being alone. It was lonely.

But her entire life had been lonely, so she’d subconsciously just accepted it, she’d learned to love it.

But she didn’t.

The only reason she’d never liked to be around people had been due to the fact that people hadn’t wanted to be around her, she realized. She’d never met anyone who hadn’t used her, abused her, betrayed her.

The only people she’d had in her life had been bad.

She’d thought she hated company because she’d never experienced it truly. She’d only known the bad kind.

But it was different with Saeran.

And it was different with the RFA.

They loved her.

It took her a long time to believe it, even longer to get used to it, to the feeling she’d never been allowed to experience. But she knew it was there.

She was loved.

And she never wanted to be alone ever again.


	2. Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write a poem or short story using your name in some way or form.
> 
> I didn't want to use my own name, so I went with Nabi's instead, as its meaning is easier to work with anyway.

He thought of her every time he saw one now.

It was strange, incredibly strange, for him to feel that way. For him to think about someone like that.

The small creature fluttered around him, unphased by his presence as he halted in his tending to the flowers. He watched it land on one of them, resting its wings as it reached for the sweet nectar.

He wished he had a camera suddenly, he wasn’t used to experiencing a moment he wished to capture.

He’d had a lot of them though, lately.

Every time she visited, it was like he was becoming a different person.

He couldn’t even pinpoint why.

She just understood him in a way. She knew him.

Accepted him.

She was different from others. While he knew they meant well, it was obvious they only spent time with him because he was Saeyoung’s brother. Not that he’d blame them for it, not after what he’d done.

But she was different. She’d never even been involved.

She chose to be with him because she wanted to be, and no other reason.

And he knew he shouldn’t like her too much, he knew it could ruin whatever bit of friendship they had. She was his first true friend, and his only one as well.

He shouldn’t be feeling this way.

Yet, as he watched the butterfly spread its wings again, taking flight and fluttering away, disappearing between the flowers he’d carefully planted, he couldn’t help but think that maybe, just maybe, she’d like him too.


	3. Somewhere only we know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write about your own secret treehouse hideaway.
> 
>  
> 
> I've had the idea for this for literally one and a half years, though minus the treehouse bit.
> 
> Basically, long ago, Nabi took a walk in a forest and strayed off the path, taking several little routes that weren't meant for humans, until she eventually came upon a meadow that seemed like no one had ever been there before.
> 
> When she gets to know Saeran, she takes him there, because he looks like he could use a quiet place to take a break sometimes.
> 
> And, well, AU in which they build a tree house

It was a childish idea to build a treehouse.

Both Nabi and Saeran agreed on that, but that didn’t stop either of them from doing it.

She’d always dreamed of having one, and even though she wasn’t a kid anymore, who cared?

And secretly, he’d always wanted one too. It was only to be expected of a child growing up in a cage to wish for a hideaway.

When they’d found the meadow hidden in the forest, seemingly untouched by any human, tall tree in the middle of it…

It was too perfect to ignore.

So they got to work.

It wasn’t easy, especially since neither of them had any experience in building anything.

Hauling all the wood through the dense forest was the first challenge, and then they were left to figure out how to get the wood all the way up the tree.

But asking for help wasn’t an option.

This place was their secret, and nobody should find out about it.

In the end, it definitely wasn’t the prettiest of tree houses, and there were a few holes in the walls they still had to figure out how to fix.

But it held.

And it was theirs alone.

It was a childish thing to do, but neither of them cared, since nobody would know either way.

In there, it was their own place.

Their own rules.

There was no such thing as other people, anyone telling them what to do, how to live.

Nobody could judge them.

It was the one place where they could be themselves, no matter how broken they might be.

The one place where they’d always be at home, where they’d always accept each other.

Their own little hideaway to take a break from the rest of the world.


	4. Red Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Flower Language

The language of flowers. 

He was an expert in it, it seemed.

With his eyes closed, he could not only name every flower, but tell her exactly what it meant, what unspoken message it gave.

She on the other hand, she had no idea.

All she knew was that red roses meant "I love you", at least the was pretty sure they did.

And she knew the lily of the valley, because he’d told her.

But aside from that, the language of flowers was as foreign to her as any other, and although Saeran assured her he didn’t mind, she still didn’t like the feeling of it.

It was as if he was speaking to her in a language she didn’t understand.

A beautiful language, saying beautiful things, but she couldn’t fathom which.

She couldn’t know what he was telling her.

When he gave her flowers, she appreciated their colors, their shapes and their scent.

But the message he gave her with them, she never got.

It was as if he was trying to tell her something, but she was unable to hear the words.

And at the same time, as much as she knew he loved the flowers, she was afraid of giving them to him for the longest time.

Because what if she gave him the wrong ones?

What if she accidentally sent a message she didn’t mean to send?

She might insult him or hurt him without even knowing, and though he’d probably guess she didn’t do it on purpose, she still worried he might take it to heart.

He had a tendency to be sensitive, after all.

Instead, she tried looking up the meanings on her phone, but each site said different things, and none of them matched his words.

And it were his words she trusted the most on the matter.

Besides, she'd never be able to remember all of those meanings. There were too many to even count, most of the flowers she didn't even recognize.

He'd offered to teach her as well, but she'd turned out to be quite a lost cause. Really, he had a better chance teaching her algebra than flower language.

As much as she wished she knew it, it simply wasn't meant to be.

He said he didn't mind, and she knew he never would.

Still, she did mind.

Because it was important to him, and she was unable to share it.

She should know at least the basics of his hobbies if she loved him, right?

Well, she'd tried.

It wasn't like she didn't care, but her learning that was just not going to happen.

Still, although she didn't understand the messages, she knew that every flower he gave her had a meaning.

And although she didn't know which, there was one thing they all shared, whether it was written in a book or not.

Every flower they shared spoke the same, be it a tulip, a hydrangea, a lily of the valley.

The language of flowers was foreign to her, so she'd made up her own, one that only the two of them spoke.

She'd made up one she understood, and Saeran understood as well.

For every flower she gave him, and every flower he gave her, no matter the circumstance, they always meant the same.

In a way, they were all red roses.


	5. Beautiful Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some bad ending AU
> 
> Intended to be written from Nabi's POV, though it can work for other MCs as well, I kept it vague.

I've been warned so many times of this.

"Don't talk to strangers."

"Never go with them."

But the things he told me, the promises he made...

I'd have never gone for free candy, dumb things like that. Of course I know that's a trap.

But he promised freedom.

Escape.

I don't know how he did it, how he told me exactly what I've always been longing to hear.

It feels like he knew me, the way he talked.

He told me about paradise.

He said he'd take me there.

"Don't ever go with strangers," that's what they always said.

But they said so many things.

"I'll always love you," that's what they told me.

"I'll always be there for you, no matter what."

Whenever I pointed out that was what people always said, they insisted they'd be different.

They never were.

"I promise we'll always be together."

"I promise I'll always make time."

All they've ever told me were lies.

Not a single promise has ever been kept.

They always leave.

Some died, I can't blame them for that.

Most betrayed me.

And if every word they've ever said was fake, why would their advice be right?

They told me not to go with strangers.

But where else would I go?

Stay with them?

Why would I want to be somewhere, where everybody lies to me?

Where everybody will turn on me, sooner or later, like an unavoidable end to every single aquaintanceship.

I don't call them friends anymore. I don't have friends.

They told me not to talk to strangers, then they beat the hell out of me for no reason other than being in a bad mood.

Mocked me for crying when they terrified me, hit me for showing reactions to their abuse.

I don't cry anymore.

I don't talk to people, because I see no point.

I'm tired of this world.

And then I meet him, and he offers me exactly what I've been dreaming of.

Escape.

He tells me he'll take me to paradise.

And, yeah, maybe he's lying.

Maybe he'll just drive me to some abandoned lot, and that'll be the last of my days.

What would I miss though, even if he did?

I got nothing to lose.

Maybe he'll take me to paradise, a place where I'll never have to face the world again.

Maybe he's lying.

But hell, they're all lying.

Does it matter if I go or not?

Whether he brings me salvation or death,

There's nothing he could do to make my life worse.

It can't get any worse than this.

So please, save me.

Show me the paradise you speak of.

Because an escape sounds just perfect.

And I don't care if it's fake.

The whole world's just fake, anyway.


	6. [Don't] Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayy another bad ending fic I'm in a mood apparently
> 
> Saeran x Nabi, although feel free to imagine just any regular ol' MC lol

When I first met him, when he told me he could save me, I didn't believe him.

How could I?

Too many empty promises had been made to be, I still can't recall ever meeting someone that hasn't lied to me.

Not until I met him.

But really, how was I supposed to believe that he would truly take me with him?

It was too good to be true, after all.

But...

He did.

He brought me home, my new home, with him.

I have my own room, my own floor even. He told me he made it just for me, and he'd never even met me.

He brings me meals three times a day, even if I don't ask for them.

If there's anything I do ask for, he brings that too, if he can.

I never believed I could find happiness, fimd a place where I can be accepted as who I am, but I did. I found it.

He found me.

He doesn't want me to go outside, but I'm alright with that, I don't want to. There's nothing for me there, nothing but pain and distrust. It's better with him, it's much nicer inside.

It wasn't long until he started sharing my room, he asked me of course, and now whenever he isn't working, we're together.

And no matter what I do, he always comes back, and he never complains.

He holds me in his arms every night, and in his embrace, I can actually make myself believe that we'll be fine.

That we're safe now, and together.

Because he wants me to be there.

Me!

Out of all people, he chose me.

I don't get it, but I'm not going to ask.

Of course, I'm not stupid. I know what this place is, I can tell what he's telling me is merely a warped version of the truth.

I can see the drugs they all have to take here, and I'm aware of the abuse going on within the walls.

But he's so good to me.

He doesn't want me to take it, but I will if I must. I'll do it if it means I can stay.

What's a little pain in exchange for salvation?

I know it's illegal, and probably dangerous, but in this world?

What isn't?

I think it's a price I can pay.

I'm not stupid, after all. I'm not naïve.

I know what I'm doing.

I'm old enough to choose my own life.

The only problem are those people, the ones he's warned me about. They know I'm here.

As many bad things as he tells, they seem nice to me, though it's not like people I've never even met hold much importance to me.

But they're convinced they need to save me.

And I'm not good at saying no.

So I'm afraid they'll come one day and take me away, bring me back to the life I've escaped from.

I can't convince them to stop.

They seem certain I've been brainwashed, so they won't listen to me.

I haven't been, I'd remember that. Strange as it sounds, but it's hard to actually get to me. I've been through enough, I stopped caring years ago.

I never even took the drug.

I chose this, and I'll continue to choose it.

But they keep wanting to save me.

To take me away.

And I can tell that he hates it, and I don't like to see him mad.

I hope they don't come.

I don't want to go with them, and they wouldn't like it here.

But I'm in paradise.

Why would I want to leave?


	7. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this post about Saeran's DID I read this morning absolutely broke me bc it's way too accurate and my heart can't handle it
> 
> Read it here  
> -> http://aminoapps.com/p/s5ipjhq  
> it's very very well written (and if you're like me and end up stuck with feelings feel free to pm me and scream)
> 
> Anyway I love this precious good boy way too much so have this letter thing Nabi wrote for him because I really am not okay and I need to hug him

A letter to the one I love, whichever name he chooses

I've never been through what you're going through, but I've had my own fair share of things. And though I've never experienced your life, at least a bit I can relate to.

I know this is hard to explain, hard to understand even for you.

Things are complicated, it's a struggle that never seems to end, and I know it's anything but easy.

And I know you're worried, I can tell by your face the thoughts you have.

Well, some of them.

You have different thoughts each day, because each day there's a different you talking to me, a different you living your life.

And yeah, it takes a while to get used to, but that's fine.

All sides of you, they're still you, and I know that.

Even if your voice changes, your clothes, your behavior.

Your thoughts change, and it's like you're someone else.

But you're you.

Your heart still beats the same.

And no matter what happens, no matter... who you are.

You can always come to me.

I'll always be right by your side, through everything. You don't deserve anybody else leaving you.

I promise I'm not going to leave.

And I promise I won't want to, either.

Though it may be hard for you to trust those words, just let me prove it.

I won't ever regret choosing you.

I love the boy that loves flowers, the tender child that would never wish harm to anyone, not even those who might deserve it.

I love the boy that doesn't believes he's worth it, who wants nothing but acceptance but stands in his own way.

I love the boy that is determined to succeed, that thinks kindness is weakness yet I know he has a soft side too.

And though it may seem confusing at first, in the end, it isn't complicated at all.

All of those are you.

I love all of you the same.

And of course I want you to get better, to learn to live a good life despite it all, but you don't need to change for me.

All I ask is for you to let me be by your side.

I want to listen to your heartbeat, and know that whatever name you choose, you're mine.

I want this, even if it gets hard.

I want this.

You.

Not just some part of you, not some perfect fantasy I've made up in my head.

The real you.

All of it.

I know who you are, and I love you. And that won't change.

Nothing will change, even if you do.

Because I'll still be the same, and I'll feel the same as long as I can hear the beating of your heart.

If you can love me from all of the sides that you have, then I'll accept you the way you are, on any day, any time.

I'm always happy to see you, whichever "you" you are.

It doesn't matter, as long as you're with me.

I love all of you equally.

And I'll be there for all of you, in any way you need me to.

I'll never regret choosing you.

I'll never regret choosing us.

So, Saeran. Ray. Unknown.

Whatever you want me to call you.

I love you.

All of you.

Nothing in this world will change that.


End file.
